Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire)
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is the main character of the Spider-Man Movies. He works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. In high School he was bitten by a spider which granted him his super-powers. He's in love with a young woman named Mary Jane Watson, who he saves from time to time as Spider-Man. He also has a best friend named Harry Osborn. Spider-Man (film_series) History Spider-Man Peter Parker was orphaned as a child and lives in New York City with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was bullied at school by jocks, and can't bring himself to confess the crush he has for his stunning next-door-neighbor girl Mary Jane Watson. His best friend was Harry Osborn son of the wealthy president of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, working towards winning a weapons supply contract. To say his life was "miserable" is an understatement, but one day while on a field trip to a laboratory an escaped radioactive spider bit him, bonding his DNA with that of arachnids, changing his life forever. Peter acquires a muscle-bound physique, perfect eyesight, ability to cling to surfaces and crawl over walls and shooting webs from his wrist. However, Harry's father, eccentric millionaire Norman Osborn administers a performance enhancing serum on himself and his maniacal alter ego Green Goblin emerges. One night he saw an advertisement in the newspaper, a local professional wrestling league paying $3000 to anyone who could last three minutes in the ring with their champion, Bonesaw McGraw. Peter designed a suit and headed out to the arena, telling Ben and May he was going to the library. Ben and May were worried about the changes in Peter's personality and Ben insisted on driving him to the library. He tried to explain his and May's concerns. Peter reacted defensively, telling Ben he is not his father and should not act like he was. Peter not only survives the wrestling match, he defeats Bone Saw in two minutes. But the promoter pays Peter only $100. Angry at being gypped, Peter stood aside as an armed robber holds up the promoter. However, when he gets out to the street, he discovers that a robber fatally wounded Ben and stole his car. In anguish, Peter chases down the robber and beats him. The robber falls out of a window where his body is recovered by the police Peter was inspired by Uncle Ben's admonition to use his powers to do good. He designs a new costume and swings around New York, foiling petty robberies and muggings as the Spider-Man, a name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. This does not endear him to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor and publisher of''The Daily Bugle, New York's leading muckracking tabloid. Peter graduates along with Harry and Mary Jane and works freelance for the Bugle taking photo's of his alter-ego for money to help put himself through university. As The Green Goblin, Norman attacked Oscorp's annual Unity Day street fair and killed the Board of Directors for attempting to fire him. His attack also endangered Mary Jane. Spider-Man fought off The Green Goblin and rescued Mary Jane when she nearly fell to her death. Mary Jane found herself falling in love with Spider-Man, a feeling only reinforced when he saved her from thugs a few days later. This time, she thanks him with a deep kiss. Norman's evil side decided he and Spider-Man should be partners. He attacked the Bugle office to lure him into a trap, then gave Spider-man a few days to think over his offer. He warned Spider-man the city will eventually turn against him, and that they should rule it together. A few days later, on Thanksgiving, The Green Goblin stages a fire in an apartment building to get an answer from Spider-Man. He refuses to join with The Green Goblin, and the two battled yet again. As Norman and Peter the pair meet again at the loft for Thanksgiving dinner. They each race back separately. When Peter arrived to dinner with fresh blood from the cut on his sleeve, Norman realized Peter is Spider-man and hastily leaves. On the way out, he insulted Mary Jane and she leaves, hurt that Harry didn't defend her. That night, The Green Goblin attacked Aunt May at home, sending her to the hospital. While visiting her, Mary Jane reveals her crush on Spider-Man to Peter but they wind up having an intimate moment themselves. The Green Goblin decided to strike at Peter through Mary Jane. He kidnaped her, then sabotages a trolley car along the Roosevelt Bridge. When Spider-man arrives, The Green Goblin gave him the choice of saving Mary Jane or the trolley car, then drops them both from the bridge. Spider-man manages to save both, with an assist from a passing barge and pedestrians on the bridge who pelt The Green Goblin with debris and delay him from his attempts to kill Spider-Man. He instead grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building. The two fight, and The Green Goblin nearly wins until he makes the mistake of threatening Mary Jane. Enraged, Spider-Man beats The Green Goblin but stops when Norman takes off his helmet and pleads with him. The Green Goblin tries to use his jet glider to kill Spider-Man but he leaps out of the way just in time and Norman is impaled and killed. Just before death he asks Peter not to tell Harry of his deeds. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his penthouse apartment. Harry sees them and blames Spider-Man for Norman's death. At the funeral, he vows revenge and thanks Peter for being such a great friend. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Peter is finding his double life as an increasing burden. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Mary Jane, who to Peter's disappointment is in a relationship, and best friend Harry Osborn falsely accuses Spider-Man of murdering his father, and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doctor Octopus attempted to rob a bank where Peter Parker and Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doctor Octopus takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Octavius escapes unharmed. During a party, Peter learns that Mary Jane is planning to marry J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, an astronaut. He also gets into a physical confrontation with Harry, who is drunk because Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt, over his loyalty to Spider-Man; shortly after he loses his powers while web-slinging across town. Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs", a life as Peter Parker, which involves a vision of Uncle Ben, and resolves to give up being Spider-Man, to which J. Jonah Jameson is delighted, having been given the abandoned Spider-Man suit. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed as Peter confessed that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter later reconcile, and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others, in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him it is too late. In the meantime, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his reactor, and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry for it, who agrees to give Octavius what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter told her that he did not. Doctor Octopus, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to finding Spider-Man, destroys the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane in a plot to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully return, and he dons his costume and engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doctor Octopus, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions Spider-Man becomes dizzy and faints and he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is shocked to discover that his sworn enemy is his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her they can never be together, as he will always have enemies. Across town, Harry has visions of his father, the late Norman Osborn, in a hanging mirror. The illusion demands that his son kill Peter Parker to avenge his death. Harry refuses and hurls a dagger at the mirror, shattering it and revealing a secret room, containing all The Green Goblin's war gear. At the end of the film, Mary Jane leaves her wedding running to Peter's apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting his need to respond to a call for help. Spider-Man 3 Six months later, Peter attended the opening night of Gwen Stacy,''Let's Dance. Also attending was Harry who still accuses him of murdering his father Norman. As Peter left the show, he saw Harry, and ran up to him. He asked Harry to hear his side of the story, but Harry refused and leaves. Peter arrived at his Aunt May's new apartment and told her that he is planning to propose to Mary Jane. May tells him that he needs to put her before himself, and he convinces himself that he can do it. May then tells him the story of how Peter's Uncle Ben proposed to her. When she is finished, she tells Peter to make the proposal very special to Mary Jane, and hands him her wedding ring as a gift for Mary Jane. While driving back to his apartment, Peter is whisked off his moped by a masked figure on some sort of hoverboard. The masked figure throws Peter into a wall, and then reveals himself as The New Goblin, Harry's alter-ego using his father's Goblin gear. Peter and Harry fight through the streets of New York, and the end result is Harry getting knocked out in an alleyway. Peter promptly took him to a hospital and watched as they attempted to revive Harry. Peter was told that Harry will recover, and is led into the ward where Harry lies. Harry has lost his immediate memory, and so he and Peter begin to get along just like the old days. Mary Jane arrives and then she and Peter are asked to leave; Harry tells the nurse that he would give his life for his two best friends. Back at his apartment, Peter admires the ring he plans to give to Mary Jane when she knocks on his door. He lets her in and she enters, flustered. She reads out a rather negative review of her performance in the play from the previous night; Peter uses his experiences as Spider-Man to try and comfort her, but Mary Jane gets even more upset. Just when she thinks Peter is about to understand, Peter's police band monitor goes off and reports about an out-of-control crane. Peter gives Mary Jane a sympathetic look and then changes into his costume, swinging off through the city. Mary Jane pauses as she leaves, startled by a small bang, but dismisses it almost instantly. What she doesn't see is the meteoric black substance crawling down the back of Peter's desk and into the shadows of the closet. At the scene, across the road from and completely unaware of the out-of-control crane, Peter's lab partner in science,Gwen Stacy, is having a photoshoot in an office building. A rebar slamed through the windows behind her, and then droped down another floor and smashes out the floor supports below. The corner of the building droped, and Gwen slid down to the edge of the building and hung on with all her might. Just as she fell, Spider-Man swung in and caught her, and set her down. Spider-Man is approached byEddie Brock, Gwen's alleged boyfriend, who tells Spider-Man that he was the new photographer of Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung off, annoyed with this new photographer, and then went to''The Daily Bugle''to deliver the editor some photos of the crane accident. When he arrived, it turned out that Brock has gotten there first, and J. Jonah Jameson chooses Brock's photo over Peter's. Brock explained that he would like a staff job, and Jameson told the two photographers that if either of them wanted a staff job then they will have to get a picture of Spider-Man committing a crime. Peter told Brock that he didn't have a chance at getting the photo, and Peter went to Times Square. The next day, She encouraged him, and then he walked off in preparation. Gwen Stacy introduced Spider-Man as the person who saved her from certain death, and then Spider-Man swung in, performing small stunts on the stage. He droped down and suspended himself at head level with Gwen Stacy, upside down. As she arrived, Gwen Stacy also approached, and Peter introduced her to Mary Jane as his lab partner. This infuriated Mary Jane, and Gwen quickly left. Mary Jane asked Peter if he was trying to push her away, inappropriately kissing another girl with "their" kiss, but left when he replied. Peter tried to follow her, but gives up and retrieved the ring. A Detective asked him to go down to the police station, where Peter and Aunt May were informed by CaptainGeorge Stacy(Gwen's father) that the police got the facts wrong surrounding Uncle Ben's death, and that he was actually murdered by someone else. The officer pulls out a picture of Flint Marko, and Peter instantly recognises him. He storms back home, waiting for any news on The Sandman. Mary Jane arrives while he waits, and told him she wanted to support him through this. He told her he didn't need help, and she tried to make him understand that everybody needs help at some point in their lives, even Spider-Man. She leaves, and Peter continues waiting for the police band to give him some news about The Sandman. As he waited, he fell asleep. The Symbiote Takes Hold Silently, the black meteoric substance approached him, and he woke up hanging upside down in front of a skyscraper window. His Spider-Man suit is now jet black, and has enhanced his powers, making him feel really good. He swung around the city and then visited Dr. Curt Connors, his science professor, who agreed to analyse the black substance. Connors warned him that the substance appeared to be a symbiote, in need of a host to bind to; he warned Peter not to get any on him. Peter went home and finally heard a report about The Sandman on the police band. He puts on the black suit and proceede to fight The Sandman, with his powers enhanced. Brock turns up to photograph the event, but Spider-Man turns on him, ripping the camera away and smashing it. Spider-Man then goes on to fight and, evidently, kill The Sandman, ruthlessly drowning him and thereby transforming him into a pile of wet mud. Peter went home and argued with his landlord, Mr. Ditkovich, and then slams his door on him. The landlord retreats back to his room, shocked at Peter's sudden outburst. Peter, meanwhile, looks in the mirror and realises that the black suit is altering his personality, and so takes it off. He then visits Aunt May, telling her of Marko's death at the hands of Spider-Man. She is shocked that Spider-Man could act like that, and tells Peter that revenge can take people over, like a poison, and change them. Morpheus decided that it was time to take Neo to see the Oracle, an advisor to the Resistance. On the way, Neo asks questions about who she is and what she's told other members of the crew. Trinity remains silent on the matter, while Morpheus says he was told: "I would find The One". Morpheus takes Neo to a waiting room, where other Potentials wait for the Oracle's presence. Here, he meets a young boy in Buddhist robes, casually bending spoons by looking at them. The boy tells Neo: : "Don't try to bend the spoon--that's impossible. Instead, try to realize the truth." : "What truth?" Peter asks. : "There is no spoon. Then you will see it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself." the boy answers. Peter takes the spoon and, freeing his mind, succeeds in bending it mentally just as he is called to see the Oracle. The Oracle sits on a stool, smelling the scent of cookies baking. Coyly, she hints of someone's romantic attraction to him, but moves on before he figures it out. She examines him casually and says, "But you know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Peter replies, "I'm not The One. " She tells him he has the gift, but that he appears to be waiting for something--his next life, perhaps. After Peter stated that Morpheus almost had him convinced, the Oracle tells him an ominous prediction: Morpheus believes in Neo's destiny so strongly that would sacrifice his life for him, and that one of you will die. She warns that Neo would have to make a choice of who would die: Morpheus or himself. Lightening the mood, the Oracle sends him out, giving him a cookie. He suddenly has flashbacks and remembers Peter's alter-ego; he sees his father in the mirror telling him to attack Peter's heart. Mary Jane arrives home and hears Peter leaving a message on her answering machine. As he finishes, she is thrown against the wall by The New Goblin, who was lurking in the shadows. With his mask off, he tells Mary Jane there is something she must do for him if she wants Peter to live. On the way back to the pickup point inside the Lafayette Hotel, Peter sees a black cat walk by. He turns back and sees the same black cat perform the same action as before. Bringing it to the group's attention, they become alert and arm their weapons. Realizing that is a glitch in the Matrix when the Machines make an ominous change to the virtual world, Peter follows the party to the hardline, where they learn it was cut. With windows replaced with brick walls and a SWAT team coming for them, they're forced to contact Tank in order to find a way out. Peter furiously left and puts the black suit on, arriving back at Harry's penthouse that night. He furiously attacked Harry, knocking him into a glass shelf and then sneering at Harry that his father had never loved him. Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but Peter snags it with a web and threw it back at him. Peter left as the bomb went off which disfigured Harry. The next day, Peter strolled through the streets and saw an article about Spider-Man stealing some money from the bank, with a photo courtesy of Eddie Brock. Peter took Gwen to a jazz club where Mary Jane was working, in an effort to make Mary Jane jealous. When Mary Jane gets up to sing, Peter jumped up and started playing the piano with the band, leaving her speechless. He suddenly jumped up and launched into a full dance routine throughout the jazz club, ultimately resulting in Gwen realising that he did it all to make Mary Jane jealous. She left the jazz club, and Peter attempted to talk to Mary Jane. The bouncer tried to throw Peter out, but Peter starts viciously beating him up; when Mary Jane tried to step in, he turned around and whacked her hard on the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. However, instead of running, Black Suit chooses to fight the sentient program and draws his last remaining gun. When they both run out of ammunition, Peter and Smith resort to martial arts. Although Black Suit Spider-Man seems to nearly match his opponent, Smith is still too fast and strong. He beats The Black Suit badly, and throws him into the path of an oncoming train. Refusing to believe Smith can hold him, Spider-Man shakes off Agent Smith, leaving him alone in the train's path. As Peter leaves the station, the train slams its brakes. Agent Smith comes out of the train, again possessing another bluepill. Knowing he's in no shape for a rematch, Peter runs. Peter donned his black Spider-Man costume and swung up to the top of a church tower, where he jumped down and began tearing at the costume by a church bell. The bell sound seemed to pain the symbiote, and it eventually came off clean. At the same time, Eddie Brock was sitting in the church praying for God to kill Peter. He heard the bells ringing and went to investigate, and was caught as the symbiote drips off Peter and lands on him. The symbiote changes Brock into Venom, a terrifying variation of Spider-Man with huge teeth and claws. Spider-Man swung into the construction site and landed on the front of the car; Venom swung in and knocked him through the windshield. He grabbed the back of the car and hauled himself up, and Venom knocked him down again. He landed down on the web and then Venom jumped on him. Peter tried to ask Brock to settle the problem some other way, but Venom declined. Peter and Venom toppled out of the web and had a mid-air fight before Peter hit the ground. He was then tripped up as Tidal Wave appeared, more than ten times his normal size and growling like a monster. Spider-Man attempted to escape Tsunami, but Venom knocked him onto a steel bar and holds him there with his webbing. Tomorrow pummeled him with his gigantic fist while onlookers begin to weep. Peter runs through the city streets, apartments, and alleys, dodging agents who appear from everywhere. Using cues from Tank as guides, Spidey navigated the various paths leading to the Heart of the City Hotel. Venom lept towards Peter with Harry's board, intending to impale Peter, but Harry jumped in between Venom and Peter, and is himself stabbed instead. Venom threw him aside and then lept towards Peter again, who managed to snap his wrists free and smack Venom on the head with a rebar. Peter circled Venom with the bars, and the clanging sound pains Venom as each one is slammed into the ground. Peter snagged Eddie from inside the suit with his webbing and pulled him out; he then threw a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote. Eddie rushed towards the symbiote while the pumpkin bomb flew through the air, and perished in the resulting explosion. She took it and the two embrace, Kiss on the spot to the music of the New York Public Library. And he continues Ice Age. Spider-Man 4 The film starts with Peter mourning over the death of his best friend Harry Osborn at his grave. He and Mary Jane talk at the bar she sings at, with Peter believing that he should quit being Spider-Man. However, they hear on the news that a serial killer known as Cletus Kasady, who threatens to blow up a building with people. Peter dons his costume and goes to stop Kasady. After defeating him and unstrapingg the bomb from his chest, Spider-Man turns him in to the police. Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution Peter was stunned temporarily by the attack. He weakly tries to get up. Paul asks him why does he continue. Peter answers him, "Because I choose to." He manages to punch Paul through the crater. Paul Stacy suddenly emerges and punches him. Paul then remembers a vision and tries to fulfill it quoting the Oracle saying "Everything that has a beginning has an end, Spider-Man.", this leads to Peter Parker understanding that to balance the equation, neither of them can exist and thus he allows Smith to duplicate himself through Spider-Man's chest. Paul asks the Peter/Paul clone "Is it over?" The new Paul clone nods confidently. Suddenly, the clone's eyes begin to shine with a bright white light and explode. As Paul starts to panic, repeating "NO, NO IT'S NOT FAIR!" over and over again, the rest of the Paul Stacy's begin glowing and disintegrate. When Paul says, "Everything that has a beginning has an end, Spider-Man", the Oracle speaks through Paul. The Oracle allowed Paul to assimilate her because she knew when the time was right, she would have to tell Peter this, so he would know that he has to sacrifice himself. Also the reason why Paul is deleted is because just before he assimilates Peter Parker, Peter makes the decision to be deleted, and Paul doesn't know that Neo's jacked into the Machine City, so when Smith takes Spider-Man over, he gains the decision of wanting to be deleted. He cannot "change his mind" because the machines know of Peter's decision to be deleted as soon as he chooses, thus tricking Paul. Powers and Abilities * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of pending immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation at the back of his brain, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. But his Spider-Sense is weak against Venom due to the fact that the symbiote once belonged to him. The sense allows Peter to view the world as If time has slowed and it even detects Non-threatening Objects such as spit balls. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. Peter was able to support a monorail car filled with passengers with one arm. His strength was so great he was able to stop an entire train from derailing. * Superhuman Jumping: Peter was able to jump Incredible heights and distances. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to most types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. * Superhuman balance and coordination: Spider-Man Is able to balance on any object no matter how small or narrow . He also had amazing handeye coordination and never feels the effects of dizziness or vertigo. * Superhuman senses: Peter no longer needed glasses after he gained his powers. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about fifteen times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his Spider-Sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. * Organic Webbing Generation: In the movie Hexalogy, Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as a spider. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with the artificial webbing from the comics. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. Secret Identity Spider-Man did his utmost to keep his identity a closely guarded secret. However, there were a number of individuals to whom he had either willingly revealed his identity to or whom had discovered it for themselves. Among the most prominent ones are The Green Goblin, Harry Osborn, Doctor Octopus, Mary Jane Watson, Eddie Brock, The Sandman, The Vulture, The Vulturess, The Lizard, Slender Man, Phoenix Force See Also * Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:Spider-Man 3 Characters Category:Spider-Man 4 Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes